Bakemono No Momoko
by Tamuril Telrunye
Summary: Some lifetimes are like a gentle breeze, and you flutter about until inevitably you settle at the end. Then there are some lives that blow about like a whirlwind, twisting you about and turning you upside down in a rapid flurry of movements that would make a thunderstorm hold out a 10 point score card. OC/SI whichever you prefer to consider it, at Pyro's request.
1. Chapter 1: 夢の記憶 Yume No Kioku

Alright, here is my most beloved piece of Naruto writing. At the request of my friend Pyro, and my other friend who has like twenty names here I am submitting this for the general public to see. It is in the same vein as 'Catch Your Breath' by Lang Noi, or 'Dreaming of Sunshine' by Silver Queen. One of their muses must have gotten loose and gossiped with mine for this to have happened. If it isn't your cup of tea, feel free to move right along. Move. Right. Along. But if it is, and comments on plot or character development, or even you know random thoughts are always welcome.

* * *

><p>化物 No 桃子<p>

_Bakemono No Momoko_

**By: (I really need to change my name)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: <em>_夢の記憶 __Yume No Kioku _

I am not Sakura- I just want to get that point across right here, right now. Its a common mistake but I never was, and never will be. No, if I had been born Sakura Haruno my life would probably be that much easier. Well, team unlucky and end of the world aside; no my name is Fujiwara No Momoko and my story… Is just… its a mess.

I was born in the village named Fujiwara, in the land of fire at an auspicious time. It was for a small while, very peaceful. Although it would later be considered a time of forced peace, shinobi villages were no longer fighting, due mostly to the political pressure placed on them by the daimyo. And up until recently I haven't wanted for anything in this new life of mine- which is another issue I intend to cover later. My family was part of a well known and well connected merchant clan that reached all over the land of Fire and even into the Hidden village itself.

But then it wasn't. As it so often happens, things change and if I had been a member of the main clan I am certain my life wouldn't have been as badly affected. But I wasn't, I should have figured it out when I was younger but I was too busy trying to erase the trauma of my death/rebirth and infant-hood. In the words of someone I admire a great deal, dying hurts like hell. I don't really remember that much about it, which I'm thankful for.

I could have been hit by a ice cream trunk, or a bike, or even murdered. I could have wasted away in a hospital for all I know, but the truth is that there was pain and then there wasn't anymore. Like my memories of bad things happening had been whitewashed- swept away, and only the good things remained. The bad stuff wasn't completely gone, I knew that life for me before had been exceedingly hard, but I wasn't certain of the details. And upon reflection I wasn't certain that I wanted to remember.

I felt so weak and small at first, wrapped tightly in soft cloth laid out in my mothers arms. My small appendages attempting to free themselves like little drunk people. No really, I had no coordination at that point. None. No one does because at that age our muscles don't know much of anything besides existing. I could kick, because legs are pretty straightforward. Which I did frequently when I was put down, but the arms were the hard part. My infancy, and toddler years were very weird.

I was learning to do literally everything again, at a quicker rate because I already knew what I was doing. But still, it was tedious and frustrating. I'm afraid my poor nurses were at their wits end when it came to my many tantrums. I was a bit of a terror. But I mellowed out eventually, became more patient with my body and accepted my limitations with at least a small amount of grace.

I didn't really notice it at the time, but my parents rarely visited me. Oh my mother would trouble herself to come by at least once a day, trailing a floral scent and with her noble woman's complexion, she was quite beautiful. But I could only recall seeing my father once, and then only from a distance. Mothers hair was the color of red rose petals and soft, which seemed at odds with her plucked eyebrows and white painted face, and she had eyes the color leaves. She seemed to laugh freely, and tease the nursemaids that tended me with a gentle humor.

And she would always be happy to see me, always smile and talk to me in the baby version of what I eventually deduced was similar to japanese. Those were the first memories I had of this place, and I packed them up and put them in a box in my mind so that I might one day have them if the need ever came.

After I began toddling, I calmed down a great bit. I was one of those children that went straight from rolling to walking and then I was usually off on an adventure, toy frog clutched tightly in my little pudgy arms as I babble to myself outrunning my nursemaids as I explored my new home. It was about that time that I discovered why my new father avoided me so, although nothing was ever said to me about it.

I was toddling into my mothers suite, tatami mats cool on my small feet as I scampered quietly- I was trying to hide before the maids found me and dragged me back. I had a habit of slipping out of my playpen when no one was looking, which was mischievous of me- but I was stuck in the body of a child and bored out of my mind with the toys that they provided. Well, except for Gama-chan. But I'd always had a thing for stuffed animals in my past life anyways, no reason I couldn't keep it up here.

Giggling as I slid a door open as quietly as I could, it was heavy for a toddler. But I managed slipping in before moving towards a shape that leaned against the wall in the far corner. The room was dim, but light enough as I made my way passed a set of drawers made of camphor, I stopped short as I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye. Twisting I scuttled back into the wall. I was startled for a moment, until I realized that I'd been surprised by mirror.

I let out a nervous chortal before toddling towards it, mirrors in the household were rare- not that I knew that at the time. They were an expensive commodity as they were made of polished metal, rather than glass like those from my first life, this was my first encounter with one so I was a bit intrigued. It took me a moment of blinking in confusion to realize what I was seeing.

My skin was slightly darker than my mothers, although I spent about the same amount of time outside that she did- which was to say almost none. My eyes were very dark in color, almost black it seemed and there were slight red lines- Tattoos? that slid only a very small way down my cheeks, but it was my hair that I was shocked by. My mother had red hair. My father had black hair. But me? I had pink hair.

Not the bubblegum pink shade that was supported by aforementioned Sakura, but more of a dusky shade somewhere between white and pink. True to my name, it was the color of peach blossoms. Oh, charming. Please let this be the case of a long dead relative throwback and not 'mommy liked the milkman' was the only thought that bounced around in my head, and I pouted.

"Theres my little peach," Said a voice behind me, and I grimaced as I was caught.

"Giving your nurses the slip again."My mother said with a smile as she lifted me up, I made a childish noise of disagreement.

"Daw, look at you." She said cuddling me close "Were you looking at the little girl in the mirror sweetie? Isn't she pretty?"

I couldn't disagree or agree even as my vocal facilities were only capable of making nonsensical noises, but this didn't stop me from babbling. I liked to pretend I was making sense at least, I was quite lonely on my own. I had no siblings, no friends to play with, and even my nursemaids left as they also tended to my mother. Perhaps it was more appropriate to call them her hand maidens than anything else.

I didn't even have the option of the internet anymore, as the place I was in now seemed to lack even the most rudimentary forms of electricity. Seriously, we burned oil in little lamps to see by at night- which made fire a real nightmare, as the buildings that we lived in were comprised entirely of wood. Our kitchen had a stove that seemed to be something out of the 1800's and, and air conditioning? Pfft, write that off this instant. No such thing. Our clothing was more or less the kimono's you'd see displayed in some museum or worn at festivals, and the only modern thing I'd seen- and only very rarely had I seen it was a set of hardbound leather books that existed in my fathers study next to his scroll collection.

No friends, no one to talk to. No technology of any kind. Only me and Gama-chan. I felt myself begin to whimper even as I fought to school my emotions, it was hard to say the least, I had very little practice with keeping them hidden in my new body. Which you probably wouldn't even consider it an issue, until you realized that even as an adult most people have trouble controlling their emotions.

I was really good at it up until the moment I died, and as with everything else I had to start all over. I burst into tears even as my mother tried to sooth me.

Goodbye dignity, maybe I'll see you at the other end of my childhood.


	2. Chapter 2: 間の場所 Ma No Basho

_**A/n:**_ So chapter also. Or you know two if you use the correct word. I dont know if anyone is going to get that joke. I make very bad jokes *Ahem anyways.

* * *

><p>化物 No 桃子<p>

_**Bakemono No Momoko**_

_**Chapter Two: **__**間の場所 **__**Ma No Basho**_

* * *

><p>In general, babies don't speak their first words until they are about six months old, they also don't walk around until they hit 7-10 months. I seemed to have reversed this in my toddler stages, opting for motion over communication. But I was well ahead of any normal child my age, tottering about at five months and saying my first words (No, and why) at about six I thought I was on top of the world.<p>

I was a little genius man, I was going to go to school and make friends. Or at least that was the plan, I was going to prove I was worth educating so I would have a decent future and not live as a sheltered lady only good for marrying. Which would have been a fantastic plan, if our family had not suddenly been subject to financial ruin.

It was stupid, our family was clearly not formed entirely from the matter of awesome and win (Something that must have reserved for myself and perhaps my mother) because one of our family members, I'm not sure who- but whoever it was was going to get a thrashing when I was old enough to give one. Made the mistake of angering another clan. Not so bad right? If it were another merchant clan it would be no problem.

Too bad it was a _shinobi clan_- it was hard enough pissing off another merchant clan because then you had more rivals to deal with. But when you angered a shinobi clan, like by say _cheating them_ of a few _million rio_ you were in quite a bind. Your options were often quiet limited, you could either A. Pay them back and apologize profusely, B. Run and hope they didn't catch up with you or C. Commit Seppuku.

But our family was rather large, so running was out. Seppuku had actually come into play for the initial perpetrator (Coward) but the debt between the families remained, and it was substantial. As such our house emptied out pretty quickly as debtors poured in to take what we had, and my poor mother spent most of her time sitting in her room clutching me as her wide eyes gazed at the men carting our belongings off one by one.

It was rather rough for us, as she'd never even _seen_ my diaper being changed, let alone participated in the activity. I found the funny cloth diapers falling off when I tried to walk, and decided it was a good time to potty train myself. Food was hit and miss, mother was after all the daughter of a high class family and so had never even considered cooking. So I was given a lot of soft fruit, although that soon was no longer an option.

And then my grandfather came to town.

And its all flowers and sunshine from there…

Only NOT.

My maternal grandfather came to berate my father, and to reclaim his daughter. And only his daughter. There was a lot of blame thrown around at this point, and while my father was claiming that I was the responsibility of my mothers family as I was a _teme _and not of his get. It went back and forth, my mother cried, I got fussy and in the end, well I was left with my father.

And for the first time in my new life I was genuinely frightened. This dread, an old friend. This man had always had an odd look in his eye in the past, whenever I would see him in the distance. It was a dark distaste, mixed with an angered jealousy. I was afraid of the man I was suppose to call father. I dreaded what might happen.

In the end, I was both right and wrong to fear him. He was a man scorned, and I was supposedly proof of the deed. There are plenty of legal ways to get rid of unwanted children in the land of fire.

I was dressed in a clean kimono, obi tied a bit too tightly as my feet were covered in white tabe. What little I had left was tied into a package with the exception of Gama-chan from whom I would not be parted, and I was handed off to a man it in a short brown kimono of rough homespun material. He was quiet and sullen, and in that moment I was given my first impression of the outside world.

I was familiar with our family gardens, but Id never been beyond the gates.

I was frightened again, being carried by a man that was unfamiliar in a place I didn't know. Why wouldnt my grandfather take me? I was fighting back tears as roads and alleys passed by, and we emerged into something that appeared to be a market. Stalls and shops wore bright colors as men and women hawked their wares to the crowd. The smells of fish, herbs and different foods blended together in the light breeze making me sneeze.

We made many turns, and even if I had known my way home I couldn't even fathom returning now. I wiggled a bit, trying to see if I could maybe slip free of the man holding me. I was only a toddler, and I knew I could never survive on my own, but I didn't want to go anywhere with this man I didn't know. He gripped me tighter, almost painfully so, and I stopped squirming.

We passed under the entrance to an alley set off the market, down passed a several back gates, finally stopping at one before the man holding me knocked in a pattern. A small slat opened about eye height, and a set of wide brown eyes looked out at us with scepticism.

"Taki?"

"Hai, dropping off." He said shifting me to the fore.

The peephole slid shut again before the sound of locks being undone was heard. The gate swung open to reveal a withered old woman with a skeptical look on her face. She wore a red Kimono that had its sleeves tied up for work, and her long white hair was swept up into a no nonsense bun.

"This is the one?"

"Yeah, Hitsuo only has the one kid."

"Fu, this is no good." The old woman said holding her hands out, I was passed to her and she summarily began to inspect my face and limbs like I was a horse or goat. "Too young, too small. The lady paid for a servant, and she's getting a baby. She will not be pleased."

"I did my part," The man said with a frown. "And I'm none too pleased with it."

"Alright then, thank you again Taki." The woman passed him a small pouch, and he departed. The area I was in looked to be the service entrance to some form of establishment, but I wasn't given much time before the woman carried me in, removing her wooden geta before she stepped up onto the tatami mats. "Machiko!"

The woman called as I was carried through a storage area and into a kitchen. A woman- no girl really in the same style of red Kimono was standing to one side and, she turned to look at us with no small amount of curiosity. Her skin was pale, hair was long and brown, swept up into a bun.

"Hai?" She said in a subdued voice.

"I need you to find a uniform for this… Girl." She said, shooting me a look of distaste.

Machiko blink slowly before raising an eyebrow.

"Ma'am?"

"Hitsuo lied, I'm going to send an officer to speak to him about the money he will be returning to us. But in the meantime this child needs new clothing. Until then, don't trouble Fujitsubo-sama. Just watch the girl while I discuss this with that cheat of a merchant." The old woman said with an air of superiority. Once more I was handed off like a sack of grain, and the woman swept out the door.

I looked from the door to the girl holding me, clutching Gama-chan. The old woman held me as if I were something dirty and undesirable, whereas this girls grasp was gentle and firm. Practiced you might say. Machiko it seemed, at least knew how to hold a baby, unlike the obaa-san that just left and she moved to set me in a chair gently.

"Hmm," she said quietly as she looked at me smiling gently. "Hello little one, I don't suppose you could tell me your name?"

"Momoko." I said with a smile. I was about two by this time, give or take a few months. I wasn't certain as I had yet to find a good judge of time. She smiled gently at me before pointing to herself.

"I'm Machiko." She said before adding, "You're about the same age as my youngest sister."

I quirked my head to the side, which is generally the universal sign for not quite understanding. I might be smart, but I really didn't want someone I didn't know, knowing that I had an unnatural intelligence for a small child. That would only lead to tears. Machiko hummed happily and went back to preparing food, leaving me with a few pieces of cut up fruit. A little while later I was taken to a large closet to try on several different kimonos, all of which proved to be too big, but eventually one was found that was acceptably small.

Well this wasn't so bad. Or so I thought.


	3. Chapter 3: Fujitsubo

_So:_ Good afternoon everyone. Now that I have rejoined the land of the consonance I can resume posting what I have. I have replied to my reviews, any further questions or comments are always welcome. But without further ado chapter three.

* * *

><p>化物 No 桃子<p>

Bakemono No Momoko

_**Chapter Three: Fujitsubo**_

* * *

><p>It was relatively quiet in the kitchen, and I was thankful for that as I sat munching fruit and watching Machiko cook. There was a faint music in the distance, and sometimes the sound of laughter. But most of this was drowned out by the fire, almost constant chopping and cooking that the girl was doing as I sat there. She couldn't be more than fourteen, and yet she handled the cutting board, and her knives with a practiced skill that I hadn't even displayed in my past life.<p>

She also like to hum a tune as she worked, something low and pleasant and I found myself nodding off a bit as I sat there. Occasionally other women dressed in the same red kimono would come in to grab food or water, throwing curios looks at me as they asked for items. But for the most part I was ignored. It was quite a bit later in the night when things changed.

At one point, a woman swept into the kitchen that looked vastly out of place, and I found myself looking at her with interest. Dark hair was swept up into a fancy bun, with white face paint and shaved eyebrows. A heavy silk kimono encased her form, light blue surface decorated with white cranes. She looked exactly like a Geisha, which was a good deduction on my part as she _was_ a geisha.

"What a darling thing." She said passing a tray to Machiko before coming over to my chair.

"Pretty." I said in a small voice.

"And so sweet," She said before going for the Pièce de résistance. She gently took a lock of my pastel pink hair with hum. It was getting longer, and instead of sitting on my hair like any self respecting hair should, it chose to spike up like I'd stuck my finger in a light socket… Why did that remind me of something? "Such a lovely shade, and so soft. Machiko-chan, Fujitsubo is taking your little helper."

"Um," Machiko looked pained, "Momoko-chan is a temporary guest until Matron-sama straightens out a misunderstanding."

"Poor Momo-chan," the woman said petting my hair like I was a cat or something.

"Poor Momo-chan will be staying it seems," Said a familiar voice from the back door. Proving to be the much harassed looking 'Matron' whom I'd been handed to earlier in the day.

"Nani?" The Geisha said with a questioning look.

"I apologize Lady Fujitsubo," The matron said as she looked at me scathingly. "I had hopes to reverse the situation before it became to complicated. But it appears that I was too late."

"Situation?" The woman said, her eyes narrowed and she looked at me with interest.

"Yes my lady. It appears we have been duped." She said with the air of one who is long suffering. "We paid Hitsuo for a servant, and we got a baby instead."

Fujitsubo blinked in a cat like manner before raising an eyebrow.

"What I must ask, is his excuse for selling a toddler into servitude?"

"That my lady, I do not know. By the time I dragged the law keepers there, he was long gone."

"Is there nothing we can take to compensate us for this unfortunate misdirection?" Fujitsubo said before looking at me again, gaze calculating.

"Sold or stolen," Matron said, scowl turning her face intimidating. "Summarily, through asking his contacts i've deduced that he sold everything of his that had value, before leaving town this morning just after his daughter was collected."

"So we have nothing." Fujitsubo ended.

"It would appear so my lady." The matron said at last bowing deeply. "Please accept my apologies, when Hitsuo offered to sell us his child as a servant I should have investigated her age before accepting."

"Most parents wouldn't sell their toddlers into indentured servitude," Fujitsubo said looking towards the door after a lengthened pause. "So the fault is not yours. No, Fujitsubo will see if she can speak to the Merchant Kahane. He would gladly collect on Hitsuo's debts to please us."

"As you wish my lady," The matron straightened before looking at me, "What should be done with the child?"

A lengthy and tense silence followed as each woman inspected me with a critical eye, I didn't understand it at the moment but I would some day come to realize that I'd gotten exceedingly lucky.

"We are keeping her." She said finally, cuddling me like a puppy.

"My lady?" The Matron said with a horrified gaze. "Are you certain?"

"For now at least," She said with a pleased smile. "She is pretty and sweet."

"But my lady," Machiko broken in quietly, bowing deeply. "I beg forgiveness for interrupting, but an establishment like this is no place for one young as she."

"Fujitsubo is keeping the little Peach blossom," She said before moving towards the door. "Maybe she could be a little Geisha helper neh?"

She punctuated this by poking me in the nose, and I couldn't help the childish giggle that escaped me. It was clear to me however that she had very little idea what it was like to raise a child. I would have to make it exceedingly easy on her end, as I was not looking forward to any alternatives that might pop up.

"If I may my lady?" Machiko spoke quietly. "Perhaps during the day, the little one might be put with the apprentices?"

"Hmmm the apprentices?"

"So that she might learn the arts of the Geisha at least, and learn the ways of the Geisha house."

"What say you Matron?" Fujitsubo asked placing a finger on her chin.

"It would benefit us if she has any discipline at all," She said quietly bowing "And my lady would be free to tend to her clients as she pleased."

"Very well then," Fujitsubo said with a small smile, "It would behoove Fujitsubo to look after the poor men who come to us for comfort."

And so my future for the moment at least was decided, I and Fujitsubo spent the rest of the day playing and resting in her room. But I eventually came to understand the depth of the situation, I was a child in a geisha house. One that was essentially too young to be in service, and therefore too young to be useful. In the early mornings I would sit in on the lessons that the girls who wished to become Maiko would take, Maiko being the apprenticed Geisha, and the apprentices in the lessons being- well the bottom rung of the okiya or geisha house.

These girls, ranging from eight to fourteen had all been hand picked by the okasan of the okiya, and as such were already well ahead of me in the general pecking order that existed in the lodging house. These girls were hand chosen, and referred to as Shikomi-san, unlike the red garbed servants. In this world, I was an interloper and intentional or not I was resented because of it. They did chores, and performed duties for the house.

So I did everything they did to a point. Certain duties were well beyond me at my current age, but I carried items and helped keep the walls and floors clean. Besides the Shikomi-san, and the oka-san, there were the Maiko, who were just above the Shikomi, and then the Geiko who had their own pecking order. Fujitsubo as the eldest, and most popular sat at the top of this pecking order.

She was well liked by most, and so she was somewhat spoiled in that she was allowed to keep me, although I was often snubbed or made fun of by the other girls because of it. I will admit that I used my age as a barrier of a sorts, to hide the fact that their words and occasional pranks might actually have had the desired effect.

I suppose it was about this time that I inevitably noticed something that triggered distant memories, men and women who would attend the dance hall next door- it was called a dance hall, but each quarter of the area was used or something different- wearing metal plates on tied bandanas, or as belts or neck covers. They seemed to radiate an intimidating presence, and often commanded the respect or occasional disdain of other customers.

These people would laugh and sing, enjoying the merrymaking in the dance hall to the fullest. And the Geisha of the house would often be there, serving tea, or playing the shamisen- something I failed at completely as my fingers were yet to small- it was as though these people were simply glad to be alive. It was strange though, how they seemed to make my brain itch to remember. Almost like I had something on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't quite pin it down…

Besides this my day had a fairly regulated routine, broken only occasionally by Fujitsubo's desire to hug and cuddle me. Occasionally she walk me through an easy dance step, and introduce me to her clients as some sort of cute spectacle. I think she was lonely, to be entirely honest. Geisha aren't allowed to have children of their own, or marry. They give up everything for their art. I think that this was what I was to her. A chance to love, and be loved in return unconditionally.

It wasn't until a man waltzed in with a message for Fujitsubo one day that I had an epiphany. He literally appeared at Fujitsubo's window one night, out of thin air. Flat metal plate attached to a belt at his waist, it took me a moment to realize that there was a stylized leaf in the center of it. I was given a look of curiosity as the man waited for a reply from Fujitsubo, before he departed as quickly as he come.

The symbol haunted my dreams that night, as memories of my past tangled with thoughts of a place that as far as I knew didn't really exist. I slept poorly that night, mind filled with thoughts of tailed beasts, and shinobi. Twisting and turning in a sort of 'Oh crap' memory soup that stayed with me into the next day.

I was in born into the _land of Fire_, I was in an older Japanese style setting. What part of this hadn't screamed at the top of its lungs that there might be something vaguely Naruto like about it? I felt… I felt like an idiot. Although, I had to ponder about what area in the timeline I was born into, as I did not recall a lack of electricity being a thing during the main timeline. In fact, there was a rather well known joke picture I remembered that involved a certain Uchiha performing 'Stealing cable no jutsu'.

So I had to be in a time before that right? Maybe, I knew some electricity was in use. But as Fujiwara sat on the boundaries between Fire and Mist- er that is we were a seaside town; maintaining a steady source of electricity couldn't have been easy. It was primarily a pleasure town, containing hot springs- That were kind of a Fire Country thing- playhouses, geisha and gambling halls. From what I'd overheard of course, I knew that the okiya had limited electricity in certain places. Having an electric stove and refrigerator. But nothing else in the okiya used it.

The dance hall had electric lights, although they screamed more 1920's then they did 'modern era'. I didn't live in Konoha, or anywhere near it. So figuring it out by meeting people who existed was right out. I knew there was a lull in the war at least, but which war was it then?

I muddled these thoughts over in my mind even as I spent my daylight hours cleaning until my hands were rough, little body tired from too much work too soon. This year I think was perhaps one of my hardest, as I spent just as much time working as I did being sick. I was going on three now, and being worked to the bone. Fujitsubo was kind enough to dismiss me from harder tasks, but that never made me any friends.

Their favorite target was generally my looks, pink hair is unusual enough on its own color wise, but it also had the tendency to spring into the air like it was reaching for the sky. The red markings, which had initially only been slight red nicks under my eyes seemed to be creeping downwards slowly. It was just after my fourth birthday now, so it seemed to grow with age. Or it could just be my skin. Who knew.

But I tried not to let it bother me too much, note I don't say that I succeeded. Even as an adult, I'd had a great deal of trouble accepting my appearance. It didn't help that anyone outside of the okiya looked at me like I was some form of unusual life form. Not that I spent a great deal of time beyond these walls, but when I did it was usually at the dance hall helping the Shikomi-san clean or set up as the building was more or less part of the okiya. It was apparently cheaper to own the building straight out, and rent it to customers for events or something like that.

From what I gather this was unusual for an okiya, but then the establishment was also rented out by those who hired geisha not employed by our oka-san. Which could lead to a deal of mischief on someone's part, but said ladies were kept in line by a clause in the dining halls contract that said damages caused would be billed directly to guests. And any geisha who embarrassed her guest was unlikely to remain one for long.

All of which I learned by listening to the other girls gossip, I was thankfully not expected to add much to the conversation being as young as I was. But I allowed my developing mind to absorb things like the sponge it was suppose to be. So I picked up on a more than a few things that I'd rather not known as well.

It was during one of those few times that I realized something important however, as it was in fact brought up by one of Fujitsubo's clients. I was carrying a small tray in of sweet tea cakes for Machiko as she couldn't leave the kitchen, but the other servants were busy elsewhere when Fujitsubo asked me to do something I did fairly regularly. It was the reason I was dressed in a nicer kimono in the evenings, rather than the plain red one that I wore to tend chores and such.

"Little blossom," She said quietly, taking the tray from me. "Fujitsubo wants to show you off to her guests. She thinks you'll lighten the sadness if you dance for us. What say you?"

"Okay," I said quietly with hesitation, I was always nervous when dancing in front of anyone but Fujitsubo. Grabbing my fans I shuffled into the room quietly, the interest in my presence was less for the benefit of being able to mimic the actions of a master like Fujitsubo, and more because I was some sort of cute tiny person trying to do big people things. I was far from being even close to a maiko, as I only knew about four dances. But I knew them front and back because Fujitsubo, gentle kind Fujitsubo taught me them in the same manner a onee-san taught her protege'.

Fujitsubo often brought me in to make her clients smile as the spectacle of a 'geisha prodigy'. It made them feel important and privileged, even if it wasn't entirely true, cuteness was a factor that she relied on to entertain, and as I grew older that would dissipate- a depressing thought. I joined the room, bowing deeply to the guests present. A group of shinobi from the looks of it, three men from Kiri which was no surprise. There was another geisha in the room as well -Shizuka, holding a shamisen tentatively as if it weighed no more than feather. Shizuka was good, and kind enough in a distant way.

I took my place and waited for my cue, moving through the steps and fan flicks with a liquid grace that I could only thank my young limbs and constant practice for. It was an extremely simple dance, something about the falling cherry blossoms in spring. While it might not seem like a big deal to be dancing for oh three to five minutes, the movements were demanding and precise. Each movement was meant to be a work of art, because that was what geisha were.

Artists. Seeped in the deepest traditions of the Japanese culture, their every breath and movement is meant to be their dedication to art. Its the whole imperminance thing, ichigo ichie. Each moment is unique and beautiful, and it will never happen again. That sort of thing. Man did that give weight to Deidara's form of 'art'. Huh, bet he'd look good in a kimono and face paint… I didn't just think that.

Uh, moving on.

At the end of the dance I moved to sit next to Fujitsubo quietly, bowing once more before sitting down. I was exhausted, but one didn't even consider flopping down when in the presence of a geisha. Even so, I felt the gaze of the three men as I sat with poise, back straight. A geisha did not slouch. More than that, the whack of a fan was not desired at the moment.

Small talk was exchanged as Shizuka put her shamisen away. It was getting late, and they would probably be leaving soon, but still one of the men looked at me, even as his friends laughed and joked with Fujitsubo and Shizuka. He stared, and it was creeping me out. Oh please don't let the creeper be a lolli-con. That would be to much.

Two of the men made a notion to go to a playhouse not far from here, a kabuki play was being staged, and Shizuka joined these two as they left. But it appeared that the last man was Fujitsubo's guest. And he was still staring.

"This one can't help but notice that you pay so much attention to our bright little blossom," Fujitsubo said in a coy tone. "We know she is pretty, but a lady can't help but feel jealous for the lack of attention."

"My apologies," The man said, he had dark brown hair tied into a knot at the back of his head. Brown skin flecked with many scars. "I was just curious. Where was the girl born?"

Fujitsubo blinked, and her expression was polite but her demeanor said that she was unhappy with the question.

"Momo was born in this village I believe. Not that it matters."

"Is she your daughter?" The man said with a smile.

"Not by blood, no." She answered, striking a subtle pose. "But she is ours. Her father was foolish enough to sell her to us as a servant. And he will not be getting her back."

"I'll pay twice what you gave for her," The man said, and both I and Fujitsubo blanched before looking at him, as if we were sure if he were serious or not.

"Our blossom is not for sale." She said with a finality to her voice.

"Three times then," He said gazed intent.

"No," She said standing up suddenly. She grabbed my hand, sending the man a venomous look. "It is not a matter of price. She is ours, and you are no longer welcome in this establishment. Now leave, or I will ask our guards to escort you out."

She swept me up, carrying me down the hallway and out of the dance hall in quick succession. We eventually retired for the night, but the way she acted unsettled me. She was frightened. Fujitsubo was never frightened, of anybody.

It bothered me, but the man was gone and that was the end of the subject. Or so I thought, as Fujitsubo put me to bed; laying the thin coverlet over me as she hummed a song. I was still too young to be staying with the other girls, but Fujitsubo like to have me sleep in her room at night.

I snuggled into the softness of my futon, pushing my worries away for a few hours at least falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>End Note Chapter 3: Okay, so ironically I was watching a bit of Kabuki writing this. Got distracted looking at it when I was looking up fan dances. Totally different art forms, but Kabuki theater is often where geisha go to learn how men perceive beautiful women. As all actors, even those in female roles are male. Having said that, most of what Momoko is doing isnt learning or dancing, its just plain housework.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: The Sixth Station

So, chapter four more story line progression. Let me know if you have any confusion or concerns.

* * *

><p>化物 No 桃子<p>

**Bakemono No Momoko**

**Chapter 4: The Sixth Station**

* * *

><p>I would like to say I woke up and carried on with my day as usual, but that would be a lie. And lies lead to nothing but trouble in this world. No I woke very disoriented. I was groggy, and my mind felt sluggish. I wasn't really known for being a quick riser, but when I did wake up I was rarely groggy or confused.<p>

Perhaps I wouldn't have been quiet as confused if I weren't tucked underneath someones arm traveling backwards at high speeds. And perhaps I wouldn't have reacted quite so strongly, if this weren't the case. But I felt screaming at the top of my lungs was perfectly acceptable. The source of movement at that point suddenly disappeared, as the confining forced around my middle ceased to be and I was suddenly attempting to fly… And failing.

I came to a jerking halt due to a harsh grip around my ankle, and I began to wail again. I was four, and still very much terrified of heights. The poor fool holding me had no idea. He was lucky I WAS four and not big enough to harm him in some permanent way. I looked up with no small amount of dread, catching sight of my strange abductor with a whimper. It was the Kiri nin. Why was I not surprised? I started cry again, making childish noises of distress. Maybe if I was loud enough someone who was not a creep would find us…

Not likely. Kami, this guy was a grade A creep and I needed to find a way out. With a flick of his wrist, I was suddenly right side up, his hand gripping the scruff of my sleeping kimono like a pup. This elicited another long set of wails, until he shook me like a dog.

"Shut up brat."

I all out scream at him, and I was rewarded with another vigorous shake. Scrubbing at my tears, I began to hiccup and sob. This time quietly.

"What a pain," Was the only other sound to be heard as he threw me over his shoulder. "If I'd known you'd make this much noise brat, I'da made you sleep until we got to the rendezvous point."

He hopped into the treetops again after this, and I was left clinging and snuffling on his shoulder. I took pleasure in whipping snot on his shoulder while he wasn't paying attention. Although it wasn't that much longer until he landed. I was grateful for it, half of my terror had just been the height we were traveling at. I'd always had a phobia of heights, even in my past life.

Somedays it really kicked me, not that it really mattered at this point as this freak was probably going to murder me in the near future. I needed to think of a plan quick. He'd said rendezvous point, which was probably more him talking to himself then to me. But I was drawing a blank. Nice to know all of that tuition for college in my past life was well spent. I was a botany major, not a tactician dangit!

We waited in the clearing for about an hour before the people he was waiting for arrived. The two men from last night, my day was just getting better and better. One was really pale, almost sickly looking and wore a dark blue vest with his forehead protector looped around his neck, the other was tall, wearing a gas mask he wore clothing that was some form of black and white camouflage.

"What the hell Kamoi!" The pale one said with a raised eyebrow. "You took the kid?"

"Yeah, so?"

"They whole damn town was in an uproar when we left idiot." The tall one said glowering.

"Good on them," He said shucking me up onto his shoulder further, I let out a small whimper.

"Dude, when the Geisha said no. Im pretty damn sure she meant no."

"Well it doesn't matter what she said, not like her opinion matters all that much now."

"And so what? You're going to drag her back to Kiri and have her dance her little fan dances? Are you an idiot." The pale guy said again.

"No, but you are."

"Kamoi," The tall man said looking at the man intently. He seemed sharper somehow, as though even looking at him made it hard to breath. "I'm getting really tired of your insubordination. Either you explain yourself, or I'll kill you."

"Che," Kamoi said before grabbing the back of my Kimono and swinging me around. "Look at the kid idiot. Really look at her for a second. What do you see?"

"Pink hair, black eyes. A brat. What of it?"

"Look again, with your senses not your eyes." Kamoi said.

A moment of silence passed as each man stared at me in turn.

"What kinda kid has that much chakra?" The pale guy said finally with an odd look.

"A clan brat," Said Kamoi with a smirk, he then proceeded to wave me around a bit and I fought to keep myself from bringing my dinner back up. "Or a bastard. Either would suffice. This kid has more chakra in her then most chunnin ever seen in their lifetime. Chances are some asshole clansman got frisky with that Geisha and this is the result. If so, i'm not waiting for them to find out."

"You plan to show her off to the Kage?"

"Yeah, and if she eventually shows a bloodline limit, which is a definite possibility- then we'll be in good with the big wigs."

"Only if the kid proves to be an asset." Tall said with a sigh.

"Oh I'll make sure of that." Kamoi said with a grin that I didn't like. The man as a whole just gave me the creeps.

The discussion seemed to conclude after that, and the nin set out again. Although I noted that Kamoi was forced to carry me, even when he was complaining. The other two seemed to be more than a bit peeved with him over this whole mess and for a moment at least I could breath a sigh of relief.

He wasn't a lollicon. Crisis avoided. Or at least I tried to tell myself that, I was torn between the small childs fright that was inevitable, and the more mature rational part of my mind that was attempting and failing to calm it down.

I was failing miserably because despite the one crisis averted, I was still being taken far from my home and away from the person I loved. I was terrified. Even a portion of my adult mind as jibbering in a corner, the only reason I had any rational thought left was because I was always given to having a calm and detached portion of thought in a sea of chaotic one liners.

I ended up clutching gama-chan like the world was ending as we covered the ground to quickly for my brain to process it all, and I continued sniffling. All things told, its a wonder I managed to keep hold of gama-chan even in my drugged sleep. But eventually we came upon another port town and the three split ways on account of my attire and the other two not wanting to be fingered as creepers.

I was still dressed in my white sleeping kimono, so I wasn't exactly considered fit for public. Of course it hadn't been Kamoi's initial plan, he had been thinking to drag me to Kiri as is, but this had been quickly cut down by the other two. Something about not wanting to have anything to do with me- "You took it, now you take care of it. I'm not lending you any money because you were stupid enough to forget you had to provide for it!"

So I was summarily plopped down in a small clothing shop like a sack of grain as the female proprietor look at us both skeptically.

"She needs clothing- a few changes. I don't care what type, just something that is easy to take care of and cheap." He grumbled in a reluctant voice, to her credit the pretty mocha skinned woman didn't even bat an eyelash before asking him about colors. "I don't care, whatever is cheapest."

"Very well then sir," The woman said smiling at me kindly, "Your daughter certainly is unique isn't she?"

"She ain't my brat." Kamoi snapped at the woman, and she recoiled slightly before resuming her smile, although this one was a great deal less than warm. As if a cloud was sitting on the horizon. It was only a subtle change, something that he no doubt hadn't picked up on, but it was definitely there. For a ninja, he wasn't very good at reading women.

"I see then," She pausing as if troubled before asking "May I inquire as to how long you are able to wait? Fitting takes time you see, and we girls need our privacy."

This sentence brooked no argument, and Kamoi obviously had to stop and think about this for a moment looking more and more out upon.

"How long could it possibly take to get clothing that fits?" He commented in exasperation, his body language was threatening and for some reason I felt sick to my stomach again. The woman only blinked before speaking again.

"Oh well, we start with general sizes you see sir so that we can be the right general area. Then we go through colors, which will probably be something in the range of greens, blues or blacks. Her lovely hair would clash with anything else- Oh could you just imagine her in a emerald or a sea green? OH! Or a royal blue? Then we fit for arm and leg length, I'll have to cut it to size and remeasure-"

"And I'm sorry I asked. How long will it be?" He asked rubbing his brow, now I was starting to think that this all sounded legit but a bit fishy. Generally Kimono's and the like were a bit 'One size fits many' sort of thing, and I didn't see any more modern clothing in the shop so I wasn't sure what to think.

"Ohhh at the least about two hours? Three to be sure," she said with another coy smile, he was summarily unimpressed.

"I'll be back in two hours then," he said turning and slumping off as the woman beamed. I took this as an opportunity to look around for a means of escape, I didn't think I would get another chance.

"Now now little one," the woman said kneeling to look at me "My name is Yui, what's yours?"

"Mo…" I said quietly before I started to whimper again, I was still so upset and so incapable of controlling it. "Momoko."

"Momoko, huh?" She asked gently and I nodded.

"Momoko-chan, would you like something to eat?"

I nodded, scrubbing at my eyes with a dirty sleeve.

"Alright then," She said moving towards a door in the back "Hakai!"

The sound of shuffling in the back caught my attention, and a tall rangy teenager came out of the back room carrying a ledger.

"Yes Yui-san?"

"I need you to watch after the shop while I'm gone, do you know if we still have that kimono I made for Haru before she hit her growth spurt?"

"Yes, somewhere in the back… Yui-san, why is there a little girl here?" He asked a bit confused.

"That Hakai, is a very good question." She said as she came back out of the room behind the counter. She came to stand by me again kneeling down to my level. "Momo-chan? Can I call you that?"

I nodded, it was easier than talking right now.

"Can you tell me Momo-chan, is that man a friend of your family? Are you suppose to be with him?" She asked pitching her question in an innocent and friendly manner.

"NO!" I said in my blubbering voice, oh the wonders of a child's vocabulary. "He's a bad man! BAD!"

Yui moved to shush me, pulling me into a hug that I very much needed, and I with a great deal of relief allowed myself to cry into her shoulder.

"Hakai, I'm going to help little Momo-chan clean up and take her to Anju, if a shinobi comes and asks about the girl tell him that someone already took the girl away and that we assumed it was one of his friends," she said quickly as she moved towards the back carrying me with her. "Its close enough to the truth to fool him."

"Alright but… Yui-san, are you sure you want to do this? Get on the bad side of a ninja?"

"Yui Matsuo does not shrink from the anger of a cat, the anger of some stray shinobi is nothing in comparison," she said with a sniff.

I had to admire her courage, this woman could never really hope to oppose a shinobi. But that didn't stop her from trying. She carried me out of what seemed like a service entrance, navigating the small alleyways that lined the back areas of this line of shops. Out into a crowded fish market, and down another dark service ally. We eventually came to a red painted door, and Yui knocked twice and waited. She then knocked twice more, staggering her knocks just so.

The door opened revealing an old old woman who without question allowed Yui to pass, and closed the door. The woman didn't even bat an eyelash as Yui requested the use of her bathroom, and in short order I was clean and redressed in a small sea green kimono with a lovely blue butterfly design on it. She conversed with the old woman for a bit before coming to the conclusion that it was time for her to leave, and she left instructions with the woman to give to her worker before carrying me again out the door.

What was going on? Well I was (mentally at least) a grown up, I should use my grown up words and figure out what was going on.

"Yui-san?" I asked quietly as we moved down a road that was vaguely familiar- wasn't this the one we came in through this morning? "Whe'r we going?"

"Yui is taking Momoko to meet a friend of hers in another town," She said quietly. "This friend is a shinobi- the good kind and she will be able to get you home."

I turned this over in my head as we moved toward the gates of the small port town, and towards the forest beyond. Things were really getting weird. One thing was for sure though, I was sooo doing something super awesome nice for Yui when I got old enough to. She was possibly the bravest woman I knew- a scream disrupted my thoughts, and Yui jerked to a halt looking back.

To the east at the other end of the village a large orange glow glinted along the tops of certain houses, and for a moment the other people on the street stood frozen. Then as is out of no where more screaming, people began to panic some fleeing out the gate others running towards the houses and I could see why. There in the distance dark shapes zipped across the houses, darting down and into the crowd to release devastating attacks before moving to find other targets.

I felt dread build in the pit of my stomach, and my fingers clenched in the warm cotton of Yui's yukata. I was terrified. It was then that Yui turned and ran, as if broken from some spell fleeing through the gate after others. Screams grew louder, and closer even as we left the village behind and Yui's breath grew ragged. What was going on?

Occasionally I would catch snippets of words from Yui, and none of them were polite. But she was slowing rapidly, and I couldn't help but think it was my fault. We rounded an outcropping of trees, and Yui skidded to a halt looking back over her shoulder. She seemed to be listening for something, as she lowered me to the ground.

"Momo, I don't have much time so listen carefully." She said moving towards a large tree, the tree appeared to have a hollow niche behind it and she placed me into it. "This is my very best hiding spot when I was little. I want you to stay here and play ninja okay? You wait here, and be as quiet as you can, and I will be back before you know it."

"Okay," I said quietly, clutching my much battered stuffed animal. Yui gave me a small pat on the head before turning and running towards the path. I ducked down as the she left and I waited… I waited until sunset, but I knew that realistically I probably couldn't afford to wait much longer. Even as a child I had more of a chance of surviving if I headed back towards the village, then if I was alone in the wilderness… although I would have to exercise caution, there was no guarantee that the nin who'd attacked the village were gone.

But I didn't really have any better choice at this point, I could try and search for other means to feed myself, but had no idea what was poisonous and what wasn't. Unless I came acrossed a plant that I had knowledge of from my former life, or something similar I wouldn't be able to do much. I slid out of the hollow fingers sliding along the rough bark as I circled around the other side of the tree towards the path.

The tree itself seemed to be just barely off the path, hidden behind a large stand of bushes. A small barely worn path led out of them towards the main road thankfully, so I wouldn't have any trouble finding it as I had barely any idea as to where I was anyways. Road of course was a generous term, I realized as I walked out onto the packed dirt. It was more of a cart track, or a really wide path. No defined markers, no indications of which direction led where.

I mean, I didn't expect a sign to pop up out of nowhere but some indication of where the village was might have been nice… There was a fifty fifty chance of me picking the right direction, and my luck as of late had been really backhanded so any direction was just as good as the other. I sighed and chose a direction, sure that if anyone were to happen across me at this point they would mistake me for an extremely small old woman.

I tottered down the lane as twilight bled into night, bright stars telling me nothing tired, depressed and sore. At one point I was frightening by the presence of something laying in the middle of the road, no… Not something.

Someone. Oh Yui _no. _Not you too, please, please, please not Yui. But…. But the Kimono was the same bright yellow, the skin- though a bit paler was the same mocha brown. Although the yellow was now harshly marred by a red stain near her… What use to be her neck. I felt my eyes begin to water, and I mentally shrieked at the unfairness of it all. What had she ever done to anyone- sans stealing me back from kidnappers?

I might have briefly considered that this was there doing, but the nin who had attacked the town had been different. The world didn't revolve around me after all, no I highly doubt these people even knew Yui as more than another one who didn't get away. My knees shook and sat down quickly to avoid them giving out.


	5. Chapter 5: Fangs

AN: And this is the end of the pre-written chapters. Given time I will be able to go back and revamp the first two chapters, they are kind of skimpy.

* * *

><p>化物 No 桃子<p>

_**Bakemono No Momoko**_

_**Chapter 5: Fangs**_

* * *

><p>I didn't know how long I spent next to Yui, crying quietly but I knew I had to get moving eventually as much as I wanted to give up- and I really really did, a voice wouldn't let me. Said voice was easily identified as the mental representation of a friend from a previous life who I was honestly convince would find her way here to resurrect me and kick my ass, if I let myself die a second time. Or possibly she would pop up to play ninja and try to convince certain male characters that they're rivalry was really a deep seated lust for one another. Something like that anyways, the friendship of yaoi fangirls is an interesting one.<p>

I pushed myself up slowly moving to tuck a small braid behind Yui's ear, I put my hands together and willed Yui's spirit to quickly walk into the next life and not linger in this cruel world. I moved to leave and my foot scuffed against something on the ground, a slight ringing met my ears and I bent to pick up the item I'd accidently kicked. A small metal comb- it had been holding back Yui's braids only earlier in the day… I pressed the cold metal of the stylized butterfly motif to my forehead, willing the next onslaught of tears to go away.

I moved to put it back in place, but halted as I realized that it might be taken by someone less scrupulous than myself. I didn't want to take it, it belonged to her. But it also looked valuable. Kami, I couldn't even _bury_ her properly. But at least if I took it with me I knew it would be taken care of. I couldn't bury her, but perhaps I could lay her memories to rest with this at least. I nodded to myself, slipping the comb into my obi as I took one last look and turned away. Walking down the road, and towards whatever fate awaited me.

I could say I was too young to die, but did that really count if I was reincarnated? And if that didn't count did it really matter anyways? Clearly death had no qualms about a person being five or fifty. If it wanted to claim you, you were up a creek without a paddle. I suppose the most important question is why was I asking this now then? I mean, besides my recent super close brushes with death, what could possibly have prompted me to ponder this? Well, besides the fact that I could very well die if I were left out in the wilderness without food or water, but I was ignoring that in favor of the fact that death had my number and she was gunning for it hard.

I mean, shinobi might deal with this sort of thing every day, but I wasn't even _five_. I'd scarcely hit anyones list, let alone anyones bad list. No, I was asking this because I was trying very hard to figure out how, in the entirety of the forest, I ended up wandering into the one portion- looking for a place to sleep mind you- that had traps set in it.

And not like the typical bear or fox traps either, I was currently trussed up by a length of wire wrapped tightly around my ankle. Which was complaining loudly- my ankle that is- it was distinctly unimpressed by this whole mess. Okay, so it was my ankle and thus a piece of anatomy- one that couldn't talk. That didn't stop it from complaining, though. I had been looking for a decent place in the bushes to sleep when I happened to step in the wrong place.

And now I was dangling from a tree, ground and poor Gama-chan far far below. Oh, looking down was a mistake. I felt my poor excuse for a breakfast- or what was left of it burbling to the surface, and fought it valiantly. All it took was a slight draft to send me swinging back and forth and I lost it. I missed Gama-chan thankfully, and managed not to throw up on myself which was tricky when you were dangling upside down.

I didn't have anything left in me after that. I was tired, I was sore, I had a headache that would probably only get worse as I was hanging upside down, and Gama-chan -for all that I was fond of him- was not an actual person who could come along and get me down. How did a person's day go from bad to worse, then drop into 'Shoulda stayed in bed' territory so quickly?

And to top it off, if I didn't get down before I passed out from blood rushing to my head then I would die. Fun times. Someone remind me to leave a complaint at the front desk? I let out a sigh as I tried to force myself to bend at the waist, and grab the wire. But I couldn't, I just didn't have the energy. I closed my eyes for a moment and tried again, with no avail.

There was… I wouldn't say a sound, but there was something in the air, like a feeling or a smell that made me pause and shake my head as I swung there, and for a moment I could swear I was seeing a ghost. Whoever he was, he'd been just as silent as one and I couldn't help the feeling of 'Oh for pity's sake, another shinobi?' as he stood there staring at me dumbly.

"Oui! Nobu-baka, you caught a brat!" He said as he approached cautiously, and I shivered slightly. I hadn't forgotten my treatment from Kamoi so easily, no. Another shinobi appeared, wild brown hair and red marks striking a familiar chord in my brain. But for the life of me I couldn't figure out why.

"What? Shit- Sakumo is gonna have my hide." He said as he moved closer. I was hanging quite a ways in the air.

"Is she actually a kid though?"

"Yeah, nobody thinks about smell when they make a henge. Kid is definitely a kid," The brown haired Nobu-guy said as he sniffed the air. "And she definitely smells. Cut her down Haji, I'll catch."

Hey- you wouldn't smell like a bed of roses if you'd been through half the- Wait, catch what? A kunai flew, thunking somewhere above me and I felt myself drop the remaining feet to the brown haired Nobu with a small whimper. Nooooo bad heights are bad. Nobu at least managed to catch me gently, and he turned me back upright much to my relief.

I whimpered a bit at this but for the most part stuck to being quietly miserable at this point. These guys didn't seem that bad, not that I was any grand judge of character but they seemed well intentioned, and it wasn't as though I was in a position to wander off on my own. I wanted to cry, I really felt my whole self physical and mental wanting to cry. But I just couldn't.

I did give protest to the limit of my ability and try valiantly to wiggle out of Nobu's grasp when I realized that a very important person was missing.

"Gama-chan!" I said trying vainly to get back to my frog plush, I couldn't lose Gama-chan.

"Oh!" Said the other shinobi as he stepped back finding the green frog plush next to its neighbor vomit on the ground. "Guess this lil' guy's yours, huh?"

"Gama-chan," I said quietly with a nod and a small smile as he handed the frog back to me. I hugged the frog close, hiding my face as we traveled towards where ever we were going. I could hear the crackle of fire and feel the warmth of it as we came closer, and I opened one eye over Gama-chan's shoulder to see another man sitting by the fire.

"Report?"

"Nobu-baka caught a kid," the other Shinobi said as he jerked a thumb at me, and I ducked behind Gama-chan again as if the oversized frog plush could save me from a horrible fate at the hands of a shinobi. "Other than that, nothing."

"Eh? Bring her here Nobuyuki… Why are you carrying her like a sack of grain?"

"What?" He then proceeded to hold me away from him, hands under arms in a very uncomfortable manner. I wasn't a fricken bomb man, I am fairly certain he just meant to not prop me on his shoulder! Oh god just put me down.

"Here," The other voice said and I found myself with carried in the new persons arms, not quite like a baby but not like a sack of grain either. "Kids aren't as delicate as babies, but you still have to carry them right. Here we go, hello then what's your name little one?"

I kept my face hidden in Gama-chan's chest as I was set down near the fire, a hand tried to pull Gama away from my face and I fought it- weakly.

"Shy one aren't you? You look hungry, don't you want something to eat?" My stomach betrayed me at this point, grumbling loudly about the neglect and I lowered Gama enough to look over his shoulder again. The man was tall, at least six feet with a green vest that was all too familiar and white, white hair… If I hadn't known any better I might have pegged him as Kakashi… but no.

This was not Hatake Kakashi, this was Hatake _Sakumo_.

At least I knew what timeframe I was in now, I guessed?

Sakumo proved to be quite adept at putting a child at ease, although it wasn't all that hard to do as I was a starving and he'd offered food. It also didn't hurt that Nobuyuki was apparently Inuzuka Nobuyuki, and that his partner Hachi was there and very friendly to children. I couldn't help it, I loved dogs. Not that I'd had a lot of experience with dogs in my new life, but I'd had my fair share of pet dogs in my former life.

This dog was an amazingly large shepard like mix with silver white fur and a dark mask, I couldn't help the childish wonder I portrayed as he spoke. Talking dog? Yessss. He was soft and nice too. Although at some point I ended up falling asleep in Sakumo's lap as he stroked my spiky hair like a father would….

Not that I could ever remember anyone having stroked my hair before this aside from mother… I missed her. At some point in the night I'd been laid out to sleep in someones sleeping bag as the nin took turns keeping watch over the camp, Hachi curling up with me to keep me warm. I only knew this because I woke up with the large hound next to me, poking me with his nose as I pretended to sleep.

I couldn't hide the giggle I let out as his soft muzzel fur tickled my cheek, and he decided it was perfectly okay to give me a good morning kiss. Pleh, doggy kisses. I sat up eventually to pet his soft ears, and thats how Sakumo and Nobuyuki found me when they came back into camp.

"Gaaah, I'm telling Hideki that I'm keeping her." Sakumo said with a gushing smile as he moved to set something vaguely foodlike next to the fire. I said vaguely because it was more just meat than actual food. Things needed to be cooked first after all. My stomach chose that moment to growl- rather loudly and I went red. I really was quite hungry.

"No offence Sakumo- but you already have a kid, and he's enough of a brat for two." Nobuyuki said as he moved towards the fire, and Sakumo came to pick me up. "Besides, her family is probably somewhere out there trying to find her. I bet they're frantic, we should find them, drop her off and finish the mission. You know that the Village is relying on us to continue the peace."

"Mah, I know Nobu. But she's soooo cute." He said making a ridiculous face at this. "I suppose her mother and father would be rather worried. Come to think of it, there is only one village near here. It shouldn't be too far off."

"Yeah, Tetsu-something right? The fishing village with a large market."

"Yes, it also had a rather nice dumpling place if I remember correctly," Said the third man from the right- Hideki as he moved into the clearing. A groan of longing left Nobuyuki at its mention and I hid my face in Sakumo's shirt at this. I didn't think I could properly express how frightened I was by the idea of being brought back to town, but how could I explain to them? I gripped Sakumo's shirt harder, trying in vain to disappear.

"Ah, whats the matter little one… Come to think of it, we never did get your name." I Sakumo rumble from above me. I continued to hide my face, but decided that I could give him my name at least without to much damage.

"Momoko," I said, but it came out a bit muffled.

"Monono?" Sakumo said teasingly

"Momoko!" I said this time a bit louder, and Sakumo chuckled.

"Well, its nice to meet you Momoko-chan. I'm Hatake Sakumo, and those jokers" He said gesturing at Hideki, and Nobuyuki "Are my teammates Sarutobi Hideki, and Inuzuka Nobuyuki and you know Hachi."

"Hi." I said with a wave at a loss for anything else to say.

"So, how about we take you home today? Would you like that?" Sakumo said with a soft smile as Nobuyuki cooked, and Hideki packed up the camp. I hid my face in his shirt again. In time I was given some nice sliced bits of meat, and a few strawberries. I was hitched up onto Sakumo's back, my little arms wrapped around his neck as we moved through the trees at an incredible speed my little pink braids flying out behind me on the wind. This time at least, I enjoyed my journey through the trees canopy as we moved. But I was still scared, unhappy.

Inevitably our route drifted close to the road and that is when they found Yui. Generally, scavengers did not have a great deal of respect for the dead, but I was thankful for their apparent oversight in this was not something I needed to see.

"What would she even be doing out this far?" Hideki said quietly, Hachi snuffled and made a whuffing noise, and Nobuyuki mumbled something back at him.

"Hachi says that she smells like more than just her own blood, and…" He paused before continuing. I couldn't see the expression on his face as he was Sakumo was still covering up my eyes. "I noticed it too when we first found her, you will too if you sniff under the blood."

"Momoko…" Sakumo's voice said quietly, and he lifted his hand still shielding me from the sight of the body, "Momoko-chan, did you know the woman with dark skin?"

"Yui-san." I confirmed quietly. "We were running, and running. Yui-san said hide, and she would come back."

"But she didn't come back…" He added finally. "Did you come from the village?"

"Yes."

"Do you know who did this?"

"Shinobi," I said quietly hugging Gama-chan to my chest tightly.

"Can you tell me, Momo-chan if you knew what village they were from? Did they have a funny pattern on their hitaite?" Sakumo asked quietly.

"I didn't see." I said miserably.

"Thats okay," Sakumo said, hugging me close and giving my back a reassuring rub. I took the opportunity to snuggle my face into his shoulder. His scent filled my nose, and I found it reassuring. "Alright boys, this looks like our job got that much more complicated. We should investigate, but keep it stealth mode."

"What are we going to do with Momo?" Nobuyuki asked quietly.

"We can't just leave her here." Hideki added, it chafed a bit for them to be making decisions for me.

"We'll have to take her with, I don't like it either." Sakumo said with a hint of a growl. "But I can't leave her alone in the woods- its a miracle she made it as far as she did on her own."

"You have a point, if we do run into trouble it would be better to have her with us. If we left her somewhere it's too likely that the enemy might find her first. And even the best defensive jutsu needs chakra to back it up." Hideki said finally before adding "Which she has, but like hell am I sticking some jutsu on a kid. That would seriously screw with her chakra system. I can think we could use a genjutsu to cover her though. We can bind it to one of us."

"I volunteer then," Sakumo said still rubbing my back. "I'm the team leader, and I wouldn't mind carrying her for an extended period of time."

"We can switch off every hour," Hideki said. "Doesn't require much in the way of chakra, but no one should be strained for too long."

"Alright, do it. We'll approach the town with caution." Sakumo said and I Hideki took the opportunity to make a few quick handsigns. There was an odd building of pressure in the air that resolved with a pop, and then it felt as though he pinned a strange warmth to Sakumo's back. It was like a thing just beyond sight, and I felt that if I squinted hard enough I might actually be able to see something. Although what exactly I would be seeing was beyond me.

After this I was shucked back onto the silver haired man's back, much like a rucksack and with a jump I felt the sensation of the upward rush as he leapt for the tree line again. The journey was quiet, and I could sense the tense atmosphere as I felt the muscles in Sakumo's shoulder bunch and release. Subtle movements to adjust his balance mid jump, and then the spring like reaction in his muscles when he hit the branch or tree he'd leapt for.


	6. Chapter 6: The Village

**A/N: **So a bit of a late happy holiday to everyone. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, I know where I am going but getting there is a challenge- more because I have a hamster attention span then anything else. As ever, thank you everyone for your follows, fav's and reviews.

* * *

><p>化物 No 桃子<p>

_**Bakemono No Momoko**_

**Chapter 6: The Village**

* * *

><p>It didn't take us very long to get to the village after that, not that there was much left of said village when we arrived. The wind for some distance before it smelled of smoke and something putrid, and I for the life of me couldn't make myself look at the place I'd just come back too. At least not at first, something I think Sakumo endorsed as he was quick to assure himself that yes that was my face pressed against his vest and that the ropes they'd used to secure me to his back in a sort of harness hadn't slipped.<p>

I was four man, I didn't exactly have the upper body strength of my elders. But all the anxiety in the world couldn't nip my morbid curiosity in the bud. I looked up when Sakumo dropped- literally onto the ground and into a light walk. There was a strange sound, like a low roar in the distance, and the smell of something burnt or possibly burning.

"Oh for kami's sake." Breathed the Hideki's voice somewhere behind us, and peered over the shoulder of Sakumo's green vest. Blinking at the sight that caught my eye. Flames. A literal wall of flame that ate its way through the forest in front of us, slowly. The vegetation was still green- early spring meant that everything was green and growing fully hydrated and harder to burn. But still flammable.

"What in the name of-" Hideki started before Sakumo cut him off.

"I'll have to put this out, I've no doubt this fire was set. I'm not sure there is much town left to get too." Sakumo said leaping for the trees again, Hideki and Nobuyuki not far behind. The air was filled with smoke at this point, and I could help but cough as Sakumo leapt into the branches. "Shi- Momo-chan."

He reached around pulling me out of the harness, and over his shoulder rummaging in a pocket for a moment before pulling out a dirty white cloth. He pressed it to my face, much to my horror.

"Breath through this sweetie. It's alright, see we're just playing a game." He said with a forced smile, I rewarded him with a dirty look. The dirty cloth smelled dank and musty, and was from that stains on it probably used for shining something metallic. Gross man, just gross. "Hideki, Nobu, I need to put this out. One of you take Momo and make sure she stays out of the worst of the smoke? Here."

Hideki grabbed me, and Sakumo leapt away toward the flames. He landed on a sturdy branch hands flitting about in movements that my eyes had trouble following, before the wind seemed to turn and grow cooler. There was a buzz on the air, as if some sort of pressure was building up crackling through the air unseen.

"_Suiton- Water release_!" echoed over the sound of flames, and a wall of water swept towards the flames. The building pressure seemed to flow free with it, as a great rush of steam filled the air around us cutting off sight and sound and my little fingers dug into the thick material of Hideki's vest. The tree beneath us swayed dangerously, and my stomach did not appreciate it. One of these day's I would have to get over my fear of heights, but today was not that day. The air cleared slowly, steam misting away slowly as the wind flow returned to normal.

Sakumo's form reappeared among the mists, landing not far from Hideki.

"That just told every shinobi within ten miles that we're here." Sakumo said, holding his hands out to Hideki, the other shinobi complied to his unspoken request handing me over gently. "We should go, get to the village as fast as possible and asses the situation. I am not liking the subtext here."

"I don't think anyone likes the subtext here man. This aint right." Nobu commented gruffly, scratching at his small beard. His partner only woofed quietly behind him at this, and Sakumo settled me in the sling on his back once more tucking the dirty cloth back into his pocket.

"Icky." I grumbled quietly, my childish voice giving it a much cuter ring then I actually intended. Sakumo's face did an odd twitch before he smiled in a silly sappy way, and his posture turned from super serious shinobi to silly parent.

"Dawwwwww."

"Sakumo. Focus." Came Hideki's voice from behind us, and Sakumo only gave him a huff in response before becoming super serious nin again. He proceeded to jump from tree to tree again back down the road towards the village, and what had taken me hours the previous night took mere seconds for the shinobi. If you could even still call it a village, as it were I couldn't even begin to recognize the burnt out remains of the once bustling village.

If the gate that had been over the village entrance hadn't remained- badly burnt but still standing, I might not have even realize it was the same village. Dark wooden remains sat at odd angles as low stone foundations marked the locations of what were once buildings, roads were only marked in difference by the amount of clear space present, but even that cleared spaced as cluttered in some areas. And it was not cluttered with debris.

If it weren't for the very obvious dark stains remaining on clothing, or in some places on the ground, you might think that many of them were sleeping. The fire of course hadn't kept to the buildings, and some of the… Remains were as charred as everything else. I hid my face in Sakumo's vest again, rejecting the sight before me. The sight wasn't the thing that really bothered me, oh it was disturbing to be sure.

But the smell. The smell that had been on the wind, acrid, foul, heavy with the scent of burnt hair and other unspeakable things. I let out a small noise of discontent, snorting the scent from my nose as a hand came to rest on my back.

"There, there pup. Here Sakumo." Came Nobuyuki's voice, and I looked up in time to see him pull an actual mask like object out of his pack. "I use this when I go to the swamps to dampen scents."

He proceeded to tie it around my lower face as one might do with a bandana, and it did help quite a bit as it smelled of a pungent herb rather than the smoky scent I'd been sampling for the better part of the morning.

"There, now she really does look like your brat." Nobuyuki said with a fanged grin, and Hideki laughed. Sakumo only reached back to give me a brief pat before continuing to look around. I only hid my face in the back of his vest again, thankful for the Dog handlers consideration. My nose was much more sensitive in this life then it had been in my last, due in no small part I think to the fact that cigarettes don't exist here in the same manner as they did in my past life. I never smoked, but my parents had and my nose had adjusted accordingly.

Or that was my theory at least, the strong scent on the cloth made me want to sneeze. But it was preferable to the smell of burnt hair, and other things. It took them all of fifteen minutes to observe the town and narrow their gaze on the only remaining signature of shinobi activity. This unfortunately happened to be the one shinobi in the world I really hoped I would never see again. Not that he could tell anyone anything anyways, he hadn't fared much better than the rest of the towns inhabitants. His team mates however were suspiciously absent.

Kamoi was propped against the remains of a house, as if waiting for someone. Chest dyed a deep red from gash at his neck. Someone had surprised him it looked like, and slashed his throat from behind.

"Kiri?" Sakumo said inspecting the man. "What could he have been doing here?"

"Good question, if this village had any stationed shinobi I might peg him as the enemy casualty." Hideki said patting the dead man's pockets. "He's got trap jutsu on him, but none of the standards for body traps. Only personal item traps from the look."

"So someone wasn't expecting him to be here." Sakumo tacked on to the end of it, and I watched as Hachi and Nobuyuki began to sniff around, trying to catch scent.

"There were others," Hachi said, sniffing the area. "At least two, and another underlying scent. Shinobi- the two were at least. The faded scent however… Hmm its the pups."

This garnered me a few curious looks and I didn't even blink at this. Figured really.

"Momo-chan, do you know this man?" Sakumo asked, and I stayed silent uncertain as to what to say. What could I say? I was suppose to be a four year old kid, I shouldn't have any situational awareness. Let alone understanding of what exactly Kamoi chose to grab me in the first place. Well besides the chakra- I mean I was fairly certain my chakra was the reason behind it due to his comments. Not that I knew why it was a big deal, only that it was.

Sakumo of course was not buying the silent act, which I must admit wasn't really good for passing off as not knowing someone so much as admitting that I knew something and I didn't want to talk about it. I felt the man carrying me move, and I was once more pulled from the sling on his back. He held me in front of him, and gave me a very stern look.

"Momo-chan. Do you know this shinobi?" He said searching my face for some sign of well anything I guess and I couldn't stop my face from showing just how upset this questioning made me. In my past life, my father had often as a child sat me down and given me that look- you know the one. The look that said that they knew you did something, and you should just fess up to it or you would be in more trouble. I hated that look. I hated being questioned like this. I hadn't done anything wrong, and I didn't deserve to be treated like that.

I felt the pressure of my upset building, and I knew what was coming. And I tried so hard to stop it, snuffling and snorting like a pig. Sakumo's face on the other hand only gained an 'oh crap' look and he tone changed like the wind. From questioning to consoling in a hot second, I actually felt kind of bad. Relieved, but still bad for making him upset.

"I'm sorry Momo, I didn't think I was being so mean." He said quietly giving me a small hug. This more then anything convince me that I had to say something to him, even if it was barking up the wrong tree culprit wise. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, and my mind was insisting that there was something nearby I needed to hide from.

"He's bad." I said quietly, catching everyone's attention.

"Bad?" Questioned Sakumo.

"He was mean." I said without clarifying.

"Was he one of the shinobi that attacked the village? Did he hurt your friend?"

"No." I answered back shaking my head for emphasis. Sakumo shared a look with the other men over my head before letting out a sigh.

"It would be too easy for it to be Kiri now wouldn't it?" Nobuyuki said rhetorically, and I could hear the sound of his scratching- probably Hachi's head. "I don't suppose you could follow the other scents eh Hachi?"

"You can just as easily." The hound grumbled back, and the man laughed.

"We should wrap this up." Sakumo interrupted and I anxiously began to fidget with Gama-chan as the tone in his voice shifted. His words were stern and worried in tone; both of the other men picked up on it; exchanged worried glances they noticed the same thing I had. Sakumo was looking off to the distance, expression troubled.

"What do you see?" Hideki turning to look in the same direction as Sakumo, eye's searching. "One of these days man, you have to teach me that seeing jutsu."

"Nin- lots of nin. Many of which are Jounin strength at least." Was his only reply and both of the other men froze in place.

"Kiri?"

"No."

"Orders."

"We make for the outpost, our mission is beyond us now." Sakumo said, his muscles bunching in preparation. He leapt away, and the others followed. He hadn't placed me back in the harness this time, and instead carried me in his arms pulled close.

"Do you think they know we are here?" Nobuyuki called as the world bobbed up and down with Sakumo's gait, I found my tiny fingers gripping both the green vest and Gama-chan with an unnatural strength as the ground flew by beneath us.

"No, and I am not willing to find out." The silver haired man said before looking down at me. "Sorry Momo-chan, you're not going to like this."

Not going to like what? A thought which was immediately answered as Sakumo easily doubled his speed in the space of a leap and I let out a small 'EEP!' I hid my face in his vest and pretended I was merely in the passenger seat of my sisters car or something as she decided to floor it… not that she would, she was a bit of a granny driver.

I had no concept of time passing as we moved at a ridiculous rate, all I knew was at some point we landed near a building made of wood and it was like the ground became solid once more. Like I'd been walking on the deck of a ship at sea for a full day, and I'd only just come back to shore. We'd landed outside of what for the most part only looked like a giant boulder in a stand of trees, I say looked like because it didn't seem right to me. Like I was looking at something and I knew what it was, but it was hiding as something else.

This haunch proved to be correct as a portion of the boulder slid open to reveal another shinobi wearing a familiar flack jacket, and Hitaite. This shinobi greeted Sakumo and the group but I for the moment was more fascinated by the doorway behind him. I couldn't look at it. And I mean that in a very interesting way, like normally if you couldn't look at something it was because it hurt your eyes- or your brain. You know, something that is hard to look at because it is so stupid, or too bright or something like that. But the doorway was hard to look at for another reason, it didn't want me to look at it.

It wanted to stay hidden, urged you to look away. Told your eyes to slide over it, it was nothing important. I caught myself frowning fiercely as I attempted to look at it anyways, ever the one to do something because I was told not to. I didn't know it at the time, but this was my introduction to Jutsu; more specifically Fuuinjutsu woven into a genjutsu to hide and conceal. Later in my life I would understand this a bit better, and marvel at its craftsmanship. But for now I was only stubbornly trying to defy an order made by the ink to find something more interesting elsewhere.

Sakumo, ever the observant shinobi noticed this- although I doubt he knew exactly what I was doing or why. Rather he probably noticed the strange act of me staring fixedly at the doorway for all of a second before I unconsciously started turning to look at something else. I stopped this as soon as I realized how obvious I was being about it. But that didn't wipe away my contemplative frown. Sakumo only patted me on the head with a smile before we walked through the door following the shinobi inside.

My wonder at the inside of the place we entered was trumped by a sudden urgent need to use the restroom; tiny child bladder was making itself known and Sakumo asked another Shinobi- a female one to take me to the restroom. She in turn only looked at me like some sort of explosive note, before agreeing and carrying me away much the same way Nobuyuki had when we first met. She didn't see the look Sakumo had upon seeing this, as she was too focused on getting me out of the room. But it would have been rather entertaining if I weren't the one being carried.

It only took us a minute to make it to the corridor she seemed to need, and as she moved towards the door another woman with dark hair met her halfway with a disbelieving look.

"Where did that come from?" She asked poking me as if to make sure I was real.

"Sakumo-sempai found her somewhere or something. She needs to use the bathroom. Some reason they thought I should take her- as if I had any experience with small children." She said opening a door and setting me on the ground before closing it again. Did she really just leave me in here on my own? I looked back at the door, before glancing around and locating the necessary facilities. Bathrooms in Fire country were true in form to the older traditional Japanese bathroom, so you know not entirely kid friendly. But I was hardly a normal child, so I managed.

The hard part came when I made to try and wash my hands. The counter was taller then I was, and to any normal child it might have been an insurmountable challenge. But I managed to flip a small empty trashcan over and use it as a stool, washing my hands easily enough. I made to put it back before a thought struck me- a mischievous thought and I grabbed the liquid soap container off the sink before proceeding to replace the trashcan. The inspiration for this was in fact a memory from my previous childhood, when a different adult left me to my own devices in a bathroom much like this one.

I pulled off the lid to it, dribbling it on the wood of the bathroom floor in a pretty pattern as I whirled around, being careful to not get any on my Kimono as I moved. Gama-chan was perched on the counter, and proceeded to pour some on my hands before moving towards the lone unadorned wall.

"Ah Himeko-san, I was hoping to find you. Where is Momo-chan?" I heard from the other side of the door as I continued to make pictures on the wall with the gooey hand soap. The voice I knew- Sakumo for certain. There was a silence in which she must have indicated my presence in the restroom, and I couldn't help the someone mischievous grin the came across my face. "You left her in there on her own? Himeko, she's four!"

This was followed by the sudden rush of someone opening the door behind me, and I schooled my features into an innocent smile before turning around to find Sakumo, Himeko and her friend all staring at me with varied expressions. Sakumo had a look that was a cross between worried and entertained. Himeko looked a bit disbelieving and angry, and her friend was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Pitchur!" I said in my childish voice pointing to the wall, mangling the word with my childish mastery. Sakumo facepalmed, and I turned to walk over to the man and give his legs a hug. He caught my messy hands with his own, giving me a pained smile as he turned me back towards the sink.

"Lets wash your hands Momo-chan." He said blissfully ignoring the two irate Kunoichi squawking over the bathroom walls and floor. Let it never be said that I wasn't petty. Most people wouldn't be proud of this fact- I still wasn't per say, but I was four and so very tired of being treated like baggage. Sakumo was a good sort, his team mates were good people too, if unexperianced with children. And I suppose if I stretched it Himeko might have been okay on some level, but she still treated me like I had some sort of communicable disease. So I wasn't about to trip over myself to feel bad here.

Call it my favorite lesson from Fujitsubo. As a geisha in a geisha house, she only had as much power as people gave to her, which was to say a lot. But it still wasn't enough to protect the people around her from harm, see me getting kidnapped by shinobi or for example the time a guest had gotten rough with one of our kitchen staff. The girl had made a simple misunderstanding, and his childish response had been to scream at her like an idiot and blame her for all of the world's wrongs. This of course did not fly, for if nothing else Fujitsubo protected her own. Geisha were monstrously hierarchical by tradition, and Fujitsubo was at the top. But she also lived by the law of 'What can happen to the worst of us, can happen to the best of us.'

The idiot threatened reprisals from the Yakuza, Fujitsubo never needed to threaten anything. The man was really never seen again after that night, and no one lost sleep over his disappearance. I would probably never have someone killed, but I would take any vengance out of their hide I could get for a slight. Petty revenge, people could be all high and mighty moral judgement about it. But when your life was about being the underdog, you really did not care.

I really missed Fujitsubo. Even as I let Sakumo wash my hands off, and dry the gently with a towel, I couldn't help but think I would rather be at the Geisha house helping with chores the running with nin. Don't get me wrong, Sakumo was awesome. But Fujitsubo was like my mom. I missed both rather fiercely at the moment, and I couldn't help the resentment toward the universe in general at the fact that I'd been torn from yet another woman willing to love and nurture me- even if it was in the awkward Fujitsubo way.

Like I said, Fujitsubo was a geisha. Mothering was an unknown area for most of them, so I was often handled more like an odd pet then anything. Which was still preferable to the treatment I endured in my first lifetime- not that I remembered all too much about it, but I did know that nurturing parents weren't in the cards. I needed Fujitsubo, even as an adult stuck in a childs body. Because you always need your mother, even when you are grown.

I was hefted once more into Sakumo's arms as we left the bathroom, and we made our way back to the other two shinobi at a rapid pace. The shinobi we'd originally spoken to upon arrival was missing, replaced by a man with brown hair and a middling build who for all intents and purposes could have merely faded into the background without much trouble at all. He also seemed to be in charge at this- what I was guessing was an outpost, and was talking to Hideki about numbers and reinforcements.

"Takehiro." Sakumo said as both men broke off their conversation, and the man nodded at Sakumo in acknowledgement.

"Sakumo. Are you sure this is the best course of action?" The man questioned in a mild voice, looking at me before continuing. "I can understand sending one man, but if the force is truly the size that you mention we could use the extra manpower."

"I understand Kouichi-san, but its best if my team stay together. You told me yourself that your messenger hawks have been poisoned, sending one man with a message is a sure way to get him killed." He said, voice brooking no argument. "This was clearly planned well in advance, if we hadn't happened across the village you would have been taken completely by surprise. We need to report this to the Hokage as soon as possible, and the best way to do this quickly is to do it as a team."

"With the heads up at least you can hunker down until we get back." Hideki said scratching the back of his head. "Pops won't leave you hanging."

With that the men seemed to come to terms with the situation, and the team made to leave. One of the shinobi at the outpost made a half hearted attempt to get Sakumo to leave me with them, but the silver haired man was having none of it and we were soon on our way again.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Notes:<strong> So I am going to go ahead and be real clear about one thing here, the road to being a shinobi for Momo is far from over. She has had it easy- relatively speaking, even if she did hard labor in the geisha house with the other apprentices. This however, is about to end.

Well, see you later space cowboy!


End file.
